


A secret different plan...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sometimes Sherlock rewrites scenes of his life in his Mind Palace ... The way it should have been in his (not so) humble opinion. It's one of his hobbies when he's alone in 221b.





	A secret different plan...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom

The scene on Bart's roof was his favourite when Sherlock was fooling around in his Mind Palace...

It's like a puzzle. He changed it times and times again... Looking for something that may have turned the event differently.

He was currently reviewing his preferred version; a small soft smile on his lips.

>  Moriarty was still resonating in his ears... His sing-song voice even more insufferable because of the emotions.
> 
> "Your death is the only thing that’s going to call off the killers. _I’m_ certainly not going to do it." _He was looking at me so intently._ _I was so unusually anxious and nervous; it was even difficult to talk calmly! As I needed time I ask the first thing I thought of_.
> 
> "Would you give me ... one moment, please; one moment of privacy? Please?"
> 
> _Moriarty look was so full of disappointment! As if he was realizing that I was only human..._ "Of course." And he moves away from me looking at the London skyline.... until he hears me laugh!
> 
> The look of nearly panic was priceless. "What? What is it? What did I miss?"
> 
> "ME." And John shoots the bastard. "Now what are we going to do? Any plan?"
> 
> Knowing that together they'll find something, _John and me against the world!,_ Sherlock spontaneously merrily kisses John, "I had a plan... before!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wish! Don't you?
> 
> *
> 
> As always, thanks to the brilliant Ariane DeVerre https://arianedevere.dreamwidth.org/21842.html
> 
> *
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
